Vehicles have a number of power entry systems which may include automatic power lift gates, trunk lids or hoods, sunroofs, sliding doors, and doors. Users may want to use a touch-less activation of the power entry systems upon approaching the vehicle or when they are in the vehicle due to security or convenience reasons.
Most of the newer vehicles are also equipped with a radio frequency (RF) system that is able to detect and verify if a key fob/transponder associated with the vehicle is in the immediate proximity of the vehicle and “wake-up” the vehicle.
Prior technology used ultrasonics or the “open-sesame” technique. In this approach, a sensor recognizes the movement of a foot as a signal to open the tail gate. It would be preferable to have a method of activation that does not require standing on one leg and also offers a visible indication of switch status.